Total Drama Ultimate Sonic Island
by nolanmon1
Summary: Over 50 sonic characters and some new characters come to a competition on an island to play for one million dollars and one million rings. lets see who wins on Total Drama Ultimate Sonic Island.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It Begins Part one

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog or T.D.I.**

"Welcome to Total Drama Ultimate Sonic Island, I'm your host Chris McLean. This is the 1st episode of this season. There are 52 contestants they'll be here 'til one is crowned winner and the winner gets a prize of 1 million dollars & 1 million rings. They thought they would be on an island resort, but they're on this crummy excuse for an island."

"The idiots, I mean the contestants are coming," exclaimed Chef. "Yes, let's meet the victims," says Chris laughing evilly. "The 1st boat is pulling up to the dock." says Chris. The 1st one to get off the boat was Sonic, and then Amy and Tails followed. Sonic says, "I saw a rock better than this place." "This isn't a resort," Amy says. "This doesn't anything like the brochure," Tails exclaimed.

Then another boat came, this time it's Silver and Blaze. "Wait they're holding hands?" questions Chef. Those 2 get off the boat and say, "Where the heck are we?" Then Sonic yells, "SILVER, BLAZE, over here!" Silver and Blaze run towards the others. Just then Knuckles on a boat alone, of course arrives on the island and comes to the group. "I'm here to win this thing," declares Knuckles. "We all want to, Knuckles." says Tails.

Next comes 2 more boats. One has Manic and Sonya, the other has Sleet and Dingo. When they arrive they get into a HUGE argument on who would win. "Hey, hey, hey break it up!" shouts Chris. Chef breaks up the fight, Manic and Sonya goes to sonic & the others.

Chris says, "Here comes the next 3 boats." One boat holding Rouge, another holding Cream, the other one holding Dr. Eggman. They arrive at the island. "I'm going to use the money I win to buy jewelry," states Rouge. Then Cream says, "Hi everybody!" "Hi Cream," says Amy. "I dropped everything for this!?" questioned Dr. Eggman.

Then crashing noises came from the ocean it was Marine on her homemade boat, crashing into another boat. The boat of Captain Whiskers and Johnny. Then Marine yelled, "I got the better boats mate." Then Captain Whiskers says, "Yarg, she is going to sink my boat!" Then Marine hits his boat so hard that both boats sink and they swim the rest of the way to dry land. Next boat to reach land was holding Tikal and Chaos.

Chaos then says, "What's up Chris." Then goes to high five him. Then when he does his hand splashes everywhere do to the fact that he's made out of water. Tikal says, "Hey Knuckles," and goes to join the group. Next boat contained omega he says, "This area does not compute with the brochure."

Another 2 boats came to the docks the 1st one holding the chaotics charmy came out first saying, "This is going to bee fun you now because I'm a bee." Followed my espio he just walks to the group saying nothing and then came mighty saying, "Let's do this thing!" Finally came vector yelling, "Lets rock and roll."

The other boat held jet wave and storm jet points to sonic and says I want you! Then wave flicks him and says nock it of jet storm then says let's focus on winning then Chris chimes in and says well only one of you can win we now says jet. Just then the next boat comes to the dock walking off of it was emerl he just goes beep and walks along.

Next boat to arrive was bean he just says why hello everybody. Just then a boat that's going about 100mph crashes into the docks an unknown girl and Shadow go FLYING. Everybody gets out of the water, the unknown girl goes face 1st into a tree and Shadow unluckily lands on Blaze. Then sonic says, "Who was driving the boat?" Blaze gets mad and burns Shadow. "That was Tsunami," says Shadow partly on fire.

"Hi, I'm Tsunami the Cheetah, Shadow's friend." "Wow, you drive fast… faster than Sonic anyways." says Silver. Sonic gets mad and says, "Oh yeah, but I can run faster than her." "I'm right here, and I could probably be as fast as you," claims Tsunami. "Ok," says Chris, "since you wrecked the dock of shame we all have to go down the beach to the other docks while there being rebuilt. Chef will call the boats to come to those docks on the other side of the island."

10 contestants are already waiting, those contestants are Sally, Antwon, Bunny, Rotor, Big, Metal Sonic, Nack, Fiona, and Scourge. "It's about time." Sally stated. Tails tells sonic, "Its Fiona and Scourge." "What's up runt!" yells Scourge. Tails yells, "I can't believe your still going out with that looser." Then scourge gets mad and pushes him into the sand. Then Sonic was about to punch the living day lights out of him.

When Tsunami comes and slaps scourge and shouts, "What the heck is wrong with you?! Pushing a kid down like that. Have you no shame? Well here's some news for you, next time you do something like that I'll slap you so hard your grandchildren will feel it, GOT IT!" "Forget her!" says Fiona. Sonic says to Tsunami, "I had you all wrong you're cool."

"Thanks, you too," says Tsunami. Just then somebody says, "Well done tsunami." Then a boat holding 2 unknown guys comes ashore, they come to the group. Tsunami goes and says, "Hi Nolan, Hi Aidan." Then Nolan says, "I'm Nolan the Hedgehog and this is my friend Aidan the Dog." "So, you're a hedgehog… are you fast?" asked Sonic.

Then Nolan demonstrates how fast he is by running around the island 1 time in 5.0 sec. "Are u strong?" questions Knuckles. Nolan picks up a huge boulder with 1 hand and throws it in the air, but it doesn't come down. Next to come was Shade, followed by the next boat holding Black Doom, and the next boat holding Mephiles.

Mephiles speaks to Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, "I'll have my revenge by beating you in this competition." There are 3 more boat coming ashore one boat holding Mina Mongoose, Julie Su, and Lein da they all look at sonic and say, "Hey," and Amy yells, "He's mine!" Chris says, "Here comes the final five say hello to Cosmo, Ryan the Wolf, Katie the Leopard, Emma the Monkey, and Thurston the Lion. "

"Oh no! NOT HIM!" shouts Tsunami. Thurston comes by tsunami and says, "Hi beautiful." "Get away from me you CREAP," screams Tsunami and pushes him away. Then Chris says, "The other boat that's supposed to be here is going to be coming later, because it broke down. Everyone follow me to the camp fire."

Everyone follows him down there, then he says, "This is where eliminations take place. When you go to eliminations you better get a marshmallow or you're going home and when you get eliminated you go here on the dock of shame to the boat of losers and you can never ever, ever, come back!"

Then Chris says, "Ok time to announce the team's first team is going to be Nolan, Sonic, Amy, Ryan, Silver, Aidan, Fiona, Emma, Mina, Bunny, Omega, Knuckles, Espio, Mephiles, Dr. Eggman, Jet, Wave, Julie, Charmy, Johnny, Cosmo, Metal Sonic, Emerl, Scourge, and Captain Whiskers. You are team fire. The next team will be Tsunami, Shadow, Blaze, Rouge, Chaos, Manic, Sonya, Marine, Tikal, Big, Vector, Mighty, Nack, Antwon, Sleet, Dingo, Shade, Storm, Sally, Cream, Black Doom, Lien Da, Rotor, Katie, Bean, and Thurston. You're team Ice."

"Game on," whispers to Tsunami. "In you dumb dreams," whispers Tsunami. Then Chris says, "Let me show you, your cabins." He takes them to team Fire's cabin first and says, "This is where team fire is going to be staying. Remember there's a wall between the girl's side and the boy's side." Then Chris takes team ice to their cabin and says, "This is your cabin team ice. You guys better get some shut eye because tomorrow is your 1st challenge."

Everyone goes into the cabins, except Tsunami who likes to sleep under the stars. She lays on the ground so she can see the all the stars in the sky and falls asleep.

"Wow, there was some drama today and it was just introducing the characters. Will Mephiles get his revenge, will Thurston's and Tsunami's past be revealed, will we see a CAT fight between Tsunami and Fiona, and will Tsunami high jack another boat. Tune in next time on Total Drama Ultimate Sonic Island.

**(Please send in ideas for Challenges. Thanks for reading!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(I did not do this alone. I had help from my cousin BG. You can also give her ideas for the story too. PS: I'll tell you how find her later.) **

Chapter 1: It Begins Part 2

Last time on Total Drama Ultimate Sonic Island, the contestantscame to the island. There was also disappointment for Sonic, Amy,andTails about the island. Marine came on her own and started a pirate war with Captain Whiskers and Johnny causing the sinking of both boats. Fights were started between some of the contestants about who would win.

A boat crashed into the docks apparently being driven by a girl named Tsunami. Then Tsunami slapped Scourge for pushing tails and Nolan picks up a rock and throws it into the air and doesn't come down? Then an old enemy of tsunami comes to town much too her dismay. Now let's see what happens this time on Total Drama Ultimate Sonic Island.

It is 6:00A.M. All the campers were sleeping. Then Chris gets on his megaphone, "Campers its time it's time wake up get, dressed, and get to the mess hall." Tsunami jumps up and says, "What the heck it's 6 o'clock in the morning!"

Then Sonya states, "He ruined my beauty sleep!" "You don't need any," declares Rouge. They go outside, look over at Tsunami and questioned, "Tsunami, did you sleep out here all night?" "I can't stand sleeping in a house. You can't see all the stars in the sky," Tsunami declares.

Over in the team fire cabin, everybody is about to go to the mess hall when sonic says to Nolan, "I'll race ya." "You're on, sonic." They both make it to the mess hall in just 2 seconds. It's at least another 20 seconds before anybody else gets there. "What's for breakfast Chef." He just puts a big glop of something on his plate that's brown that appeared to be moving. Sonic says, "Thanks."

Once everybody had there so called food, Chris says to everybody, "Ok you got ten minutes to eat and I forgot to mention earlier there's confession cams in the outhouses." There you can tell everybody your deepest darkest secrets and you can get stuff of your chest.

_Tsunami's POV:_

"_Finally I can say that I hate Thurston's guts. I will slap him silly one of these days. I already did that to Scourge and I don't even know him."_

_Scourge's POV:_

"_Man my face is sore. That girl has an arm."_

_Big's POV:_

"_Hey, where is Froggy?"_

Ok it's time for the 1st challenge, DODGEBALL!" Chris states, "meet me in the gym." Once everybody goes to the gym, Chris tells everybody the rules ok here's how it goes the object of the game is to get everyone on the other team out. How you do it is to ether hit somebody with a Dodgeball or catch one that somebody throws and call a team mate back in. got it. Now wait for Chef to blow the whistle. Oh and choose 6 people to play."

Then Thurston declares, "I declare that Tsunami should be picked 1st." "Ya she should. Did you see how hard she slapped Scourge, He still has a mark from it," claims Shadow. "I heard that, and I will have my revenge," shouts Scourge. Then Thurston picks himself, shadow, blaze, big, and Cream.

"Why cream," asks Rouge. "Don't judge my decision," replies Thurston. Then team fire picks their team, but they volunteer. Scourge volunteer 1st, "I'll go!" "Why?" asks Wave. Scourge doesn't answer. Then Nolan, Sonic, Fiona, Knuckles, and Ryan volunteer.  
Chef blows the whistle that starts the game. Scourge immediately throws a Dodgeball at Tsunami, but she dodges it and it hits Cream, knocking her to the ground. Then Tsunami shouts, "Time out!" Cream goes to an infirmary.

"Continue the games," declares Chris. Then Chef blows the whistle again. As a consequence Thurston hits Scourge hard in his face, but you can still see where Tsunami slapped him. "You're out!" yells Thurston. Tsunami's mouth dropped then she started to laugh like crazy.

_Tsunami's POV:_

"_O.M.G. THAT WAS SO FUNNY. I don't know why I was laughing so hard, but it was funny I'll tell ya that much. Scourge got what he deserves. I should cut Thurston sum slack, he can be a help some times. Then again he is working for my arch enemy, so maybe I shouldn't."_

_Scourge's POV:_

"_Why am I always getting hit in the face? Why the face?!" _

_Thurston's POV:_

"_I picked Cream because, I knew that she would be the 1__st__ to get out because she's weak and that team Fire would let their guard down. P.S.: Did you see that, Tsunami was laughing, that's what you get when you mess with Tsunami. This is my last and only warning, Scourge. Don't mess!"_

_Nolan's POV:_

"_Man scourge is not very lucky like he is the opposite of Sonic." _

Scourge goes and sits on the benches on team Fire's side. Shadow throws a Dodgeball and Sonic catches it. Shadow walks over and sits on the benches on team Ice's side, and then Sonic calls Tails to play. Then both Thurston and Fiona throw Dodgeball at each other and they hit each other.

Then Chris yells, "The score is 3:5, team Fire is in the lead." "Come on Team, we need to beat team Fire. Come on we can do it." Then Tsunami throws a curve ball at Tails and it hits him in the gut and says, "Sorry Tails." He goes and sits on the benches.

Just then Sonic, Knuckles, Nolan, and Ryan all throw their Dodge balls and gets out Blaze and Tsunami. "What just happened?" questions Tsunami lying on the floor. "You and I got out," says Blaze as she holds out her hand to help Tsunami up. Then Thurston shouts at Big, "Hey Big. If you get all the people on the other team out, I'll tell you where Froggy is." "Ok," yells Big

Then Big goes all crazy and hits everyone on the other team with one Dodgeball, followed by everyone on team Ice cheering, "Big, Big, BIG!" "Team Ice wins round one," yells Chris, "now pick your teams again." Team Fire picks Silver, Bunny, Emily, Aidan, Charmy, and Julie Su. "Yay, I get to hit someone in the face," exclaims Aidan. "I pick Nack, Black Doom, Shade, Katie, Rouge, and Tsunami," states Thurston.

_Thurston's POV:_

"_Yeah I picked the teams, 'cause I'm the leader. I know that someone responsible needs to be in charge, and that person is me."_

_Rouge's POV:_

"_Really? I'm might break a nail or my beautiful face might get hit, like Scourge… He should get a helmet or a Face Guard."_

_Black Doom's POV:_

"_Thurston should not be leader. I think ether me or even Tsunami should be leader, at least he knows how to strategize."_

"Really, me again?" asks Tsunami. Then Thurston answers, "Well you have a terrific curve ball, so I have to pick you again." Chef whistles and the game begins. Bunny quickly reaches her bionic arm out to the other side of the court and throws out rouge who then yells, "Hey, you broke my nail. Tsunami avenge me!" Tsunami nods and throws a curve ball at Bunny, she gets hit on her arm.

"Hey Tsunami, try to get Silver out then maybe we'll win," states Thurston. Then she throws a curve ball at Charmy which he dodges, but comes right back and hits him in the stinger. "Does that count?" asks Chris, Chef nods. Then Thurston starts yelling at Tsunami, "Were you even listening to me!" "Nope not a thing," Tsunami replies.

Emily throws a ball at Black Doom and he catches it. Black Doom picks Shadow. Next Katie throws a ball and Julie Su catches it. She calls in Amy. Tsunami throws a curve ball at Amy and it hits her. Then it bounces, hits Julie Su. Then it hits Aidan. "Whoa… nice," says Shadow.

"Score is 5:1, team Ice is winning," declares Chris. Then Nack declares, "It's time for my Secret weapon." Nack takes out a Dodgeball canon and starts shooting at Silver, but he misses. Silver is using his teleportation powers. Tsunami's mouth drops.

Then Nack tries to shoot again, but he's out of ammo. Next everyone picks up a dodge ball and throws it at Silver. Who then uses his psychic powers which are levitating all the dodge balls. Then Silver makes them all come straight at the other team. "Team Fire wins Round 2," shouts Chris. Tsunami gets up and has a black eye.

"That's why I wanted you to get Silver out in the 1st place," shouts Thurston. "Oh, shut your mouth Thurston, before I shut it for you," yells Tsunami. Just then the doors to the gym open and a guy walks through the door.

Then he says, "Hey, what did I miss?" "This is Codette the Liger," says Chris, "Codette will not be playing today since he's late." "Who's team is he on?" asks Nolan. "We will see," replies Chris, "Codette you can sit on team Ice's stands. Pick your teams and team Ice, don't pick Codette." Codette sits on the 1st row.

Next Thurston picks Tsunami, of course. Then he picks Storm, Mighty, Big, Sleet, and Dingo. Then Fiona, Dr. Eggman, Mina, Emerl, Silver, and Mephiles volunteer. Chef blows the whistle. Then Sleet presses a button and Dingo turns into a Dodgeball Cannon.

Dingo and Sleet hit Silver has he is levitating dodge balls. Silver gets knocked out and he is sent to the infirmary. "That's what you should of done the last game," states Thurston. "Oh, leave her alone," demands Codette. Thurston shuts up. "Finally some peace and quiet for once," utters Tsunami.

A moment later Fiona throws a dodge ball and it hits Tsunami. She goes to the ground. She gets up and touches her lip. It's bleeding. "You busted my lip open," she declares. Tsunami was about to throw a dodge ball at Fiona, but Chef says, "You're out!"

Tsunami goes to the stands and sits. She takes her sleeve and puts it on her lip. Then Codette comes over and hand Tsunami a bag of ice wrapped in a washcloth. "Can I sit here?" questions Codette. She nods and Codette sits. "So, Tsunami how's it going?" asks Codette.

Tsunami smiles and responds, "Good and thanks Codette." "Do you remember me?" wonders Codette. "Sure, I do. How could I forget you? We were best friends." Storm catches a dodge ball that Dr. Eggman threw and calls in Thurston.

"Watch and learn Tsunami," demands Thurston, "now everyone aim at the same person I do. That way that person can get out." "Sleet and Dingo randomly fire dodge balls at everyone on the other team. That way we can get them out faster," commands Tsunami. Then Sleet and Dingo fire at everyone.

Chef blows the whistle and says, "Team Ice wins." Thurston stands in front of me and yells, "What the heck is wrong with you? You're not the leader!"

Tsunami stands up, makes her hands into a fist, and shouts, "Well, who made you leader and don't say yourself. 'Cause that doesn't count. Everyone is sick of you barking orders, like you're a dog" "Hey break it up. We won didn't we! Thurston if people have ideas they should be able to say it. Tsunami you pick the team this time," Shadow clarifies.

"I pick Manic, Blaze, Tikal, Antwan, Marine, and Leinda," says Tsunami. "We're gonna lose," declares Thurston. Then Blaze slaps Thurston.

_Scourge's POV:_

"_Wow! I'm just glad that wasn't me. P.S. My face still hurts."_

_Blaze's POV:_

"_I'M VERY OFFENDED! Thurston was calling me weak! AND I HOPE I SLAPPED THURSTON SO HARD THAT HIS GRANDCHILDERN COULD STILL FEEL THE PAIN!"_

Team Fire picked Nolan, Espio, Captain Whiskers, Jet, Wave, and Johnny. Chef starts the game and it hasn't even been 2 mins. And the round is already over. "I told you we would lose," Thurston claims.

Then team Fire picks Nolan, Sonic, Omega, Metal Sonic, Emerl, and Espio. "I'll pick the team," states Thurston, "I pick myself, Tsunami, Sonya, Big, Mighty, and Shadow."

"Really Tsunami is not in good shape, I mean that she has a black eye, a busted lip, and her arm is sore. She shouldn't play," declares Codette. "I'm fine," says Tsunami. She stands up and walks to the court. She punches Thurston in his stomach and knocks the wind out of him.

The game starts. Tsunami throws a dodge ball at emerl and he dodges it. Then he copies Tsunami and throws a curve ball at Thurston. It hits Thurston is his stomach. "I'm ok," says Thurston. Mighty throws dodge balls at Espio and he turns invisible to dodge them.

Then Tsunami closes her eyes and listens. She throws a dodge ball and it hits Espio. Then bounces and hits Omega. "Getting hit does not compute," says Omega. Sonya throws a dodge ball. Sonic catches it and he calls in Bunny.

Shadow throws a dodge ball and it hits Metal Sonic. Mighty throws a dodge ball. Bunny catches it and calls in Ryan. Then Tsunami launches a dodge ball at Sonic and he quickly dodges it. It curves and hits Scourge in the face. "Really?" states Scourge.

"Big, if you get out a couple of people then I'll tell you where Froggy is," declares Tsunami. Then like before Big goes nuts and gets out Bunny, Emerl, and Ryan. "Tsunami, Shadow come on help the team. You two are doing nothing," claims Thurston.

"Do you ever shut up?" says Codette. Big throws a dodge ball. Sonic catches it and calls in Tails. Sonic says quickly and quietly to Tails, "So here's the plan. We're gonna use your tails as a catapult."

Then Nolan and Sonic grab a dodge ball and put it in front of Tails' tails. The dodge balls go and they hit Shadow. Then Tsunami throws 2 dodge balls and one hits Nolan and the other one hits Sonic. Tails is going with the plan. All the dodge balls are coming at Tsunami and she's dance dodging.

Thurston's mouth drops, "Wow, did not see that coming. I thought she was gonna get out." Now all the dodge balls are on Tsunami's side. She throws about a quarter at Tails, but she misses. Tsunami falls to her knees. She feels very weak and feels like giving up.

"Come on Tsunami you're not a quitter. You can win this," yells Codette. She nods, she picks up a dodge ball and throws it. Tails slides back and hits the wall. He opens his arms and holds up the dodge ball high. "Team Fire wins the 1st challenge. You are safe from elimination. Team Ice your team lost, so you have to vote someone off. But there's some good news. As loser you get a constellation prize, you get Codette. Codette can't be eliminated," Chris says.

Later team Ice is at the camp fire. "Have you decided who you will eliminate," questions Chris. They all nod. Chris says, "Thurston, Shadow, Katie, and Rouge. Blaze, Chaos, Manic, Sonya, and Marine. Tikal, Big, Vector, Mighty, Nack, Antwan, Sleet, and Dingo. Shade, Storm, Sally, Black Doom, Leinda, Rotor, and Bean. You are safe. Tsunami and Cream and the one going home is… Cream."

"Sorry Cream," says Tsunami. Since the dock of shame is rebuilt Cream leaves from there. Then Tsunami walks past Rouge and Rouge notices Tsunami's necklace. Her necklace is a gold ankh with a white jewel that changes colors for which mood she's in. "I'm gonna steal that jewel. It will be mine," whispers Rouge.

"Wow, some real action today. Faces were hit especially Scourge and some tension between Tsunami and Thurston. How does Codette and Tsunami know each other? And will Rouge steal Tsunami's relic. Tune in next time on Total Drama Ultimate Sonic Island," shouts Chris.


End file.
